


Аудиенция

by monpansie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: Инквизитор Лавеллан и его ферелденское величество встретились в Редклифе. Можно просто - Инквизитор Лавеллан и его ферелденское величество встретились.Эффект déjà vu? Ну, возможно.





	Аудиенция

В тот раз она впервые видела короля – не слишком удачный момент, может быть. Маги, проблемы – они почти всегда идут рядом. Избавляешься из магов – избавляешься от проблем – работает и в обратную сторону. В общем, магов он просто выгнал. Был в своем праве - властный, спокойный - и был недоволен – виновными, ситуацией и необходимостью наказывать прямо сейчас.

Да, может быть, он был недоволен.   
А может быть, нет.

У него было крупное носатое лицо, пухлые губы, неглубокие - пока - морщины на лбу и у глаз, он усмехался – не конкретно чему-то, а просто от сознания какой-то своей важности, наверное.

Она старалась его разглядеть, было любопытно – живая легенда! – но по возможности незаметно – дурацкое смущение - что она хотела увидеть? сияющий ореол вокруг его головы? - известные персоны всегда так привлекательны!

Его жена стояла рядом – слегка напряженная светловолосая женщина. Расстояние между супругами было достаточным для протокола, но слишком большим для нежных и любящих сердец.

Никакого сияния, разумеется, но вряд ли она всерьез на него надеялась – обычное ожидание чего-то необыкновенного, когда так хочешь соединить свои – полностью и давно придуманные - представления, любопытство и восхищение – потом это так приятно вспоминать.

Он был королем и чувствовал себя им. Остальные тоже это чувствовали. Всё.

Еще, разумеется - ну, разумеется - он был легендарным Соратником, но вот это как раз оставалось в тени и никак не ощущалось.

Впрочем, напрасные усилия – провал, фиаско, румянец - он ее заметил - посмотрел прямо в глаза и усмехнулся.

\- Задержись, – сказал он. – Есть пара вопросов. Да, да, ты… хорошенькая эльфийка-маг. Ты, предводитель всего этого безобразия. О, эти неформальные лидеры чего не попадя! – он хмыкает, а потом обращается к королеве. - Как видишь, дорогая женушка, у меня появились дела. Неожиданно. Куча дел. Уж не жди меня, развлекайся. В этом богами забытом селенье наверняка невероятный выбор развлечений для титулованной особы, уверен в этом – ты обязательно найдешь себе что-нибудь. А в крайнем случае всегда можно лечь спать. Поужинай … да и позавтракай без меня, – и снова усмешка.

Фраза звучит одновременно и простодушно и оскорбительно – для вас обеих. Но этого эффекта он явно и добивается.

Ни ты, ни королева не можете отказаться и только склоняете головы. На лицах придворных невозможно прочесть абсолютно ничего.

 

Он делает приглашающий жест – в дальнем крыле дома у него временные апартаменты.  
К его приезду постарались - вокруг ковры, покрывала, золоченые кубки, какие-то шкатулки и подушки – куча ненужных вещей - на всем налет только что вынутого из сундуков - немного смятого, немного пыльного, очень старомодного - но зато все тяжелое, богатое и представительное.

Он удобно усаживается в кресле и снова смотрит на нее - прямым насмешливым внимательным взглядом, чуть щуря глаза – как будто пытаясь разглядеть получше.  
Она, стараясь соблюдать видимость уважения к королевской особе – а, вообще, просто не зная как себя вести - стоит на почтительном расстоянии.

\- Ну и что ты меня рассматривала, юная эльфийка? Я – почтенный реликт древней и славной эпохи? Надеюсь, что еще нет. Садись, - он кивает ей на другое кресло. - Садись, садись. Какие уж церемонии. Я простой парень, а в прошлом завсегдатай злачных местечек – сейчас это случается уже реже, но поверь, я всегда вполне сходил там за своего. Или - по твоему мнению обо мне - стоит сразу предложить тебе сесть ко мне на колени? Да? Правда, ты, наверное, откажешься – вот так вот сразу? А? Насколько сильны у тебя предрассудки? - он смеется. - Ты выглядишь дикаркой, ты же не воспитывалась в Круге? – он задает вопросы один за другим, но ответы его, кажется, не слишком интересуют. - Круг придает эльфам обманчивый флер понятности, стирает различия - эльфы кажутся безопасными, знакомыми, даже объяснимыми. Кажется - они как мы. Какой обман! Древняя магия древних народов! – я ни черта в этом не разбираюсь. А раньше еще и боялся до чертиков. Может, и сейчас еще боюсь. Так что, если что, будь ко мне милосердна, – тут он улыбается самой широкой улыбкой. - И давай уже сделаем вид, что у нас есть важные дела для обсуждения.

Он наклоняется и касается ее руки – его пальцы сухие и горячие - кажутся даже горячее, чем есть на самом деле  
\- В Орлее при дворе золотят кончики ногтей, – почему-то говорит он. - У тебя холодные руки.

Невозможно понять его истинные намерения - навязчивое ощущение - он просто что-то хочет узнать или - тоже возможно - просто развлекается – каким-то ему одному известным способом.

\- Я пошутил, - говорит он тут же. – Не пугайся. Видишь ли, сначала родился мой язык и только потом я. Мы счастливо воссоединились, я не остался немым, слава богам, но язык все равно главный, ничего не поделаешь - и всегда выступает первым. Формально имеет право, правда? Простим ему вольности! Но в целом у меня замечательный язык, уж поверь мне! – он хмыкает.

\- Ну и почему милая крошка решила связаться с магами? – он усаживается еще удобнее и сцепляет пальцы. - Вот уж ненадежный народец! Редкие исключения… впрочем, нет, ничего они не подтверждают. Но народец, и правда, ненадежный – кичливый, эгоистичный, мстительный. Талантливый, но глупый.  
Она молчит.  
\- Так почему? – переспрашивает он. – У тебя есть ответ?  
\- Я сама маг… ваше величество. Ответ прост.  
\- Да неужели?! Никогда бы не подумал! Ты сама маг? С ума сойти! Маг! – он словно в потрясении качает головой и закатывает глаза. – Маг! И что? История видела самые невероятные союзы, а общность умений и знаний – и даже интересов - частенько оказывается на последнем месте. Не доверяешь храмовникам? А чем ты отличаешься от тех, которые не доверяют магам? Хотя храмовники – те еще мерзавцы и головорезы. Уж быть честным - так до конца и со всеми. Я честен. Сволочи еще те. Фанатики зависимые от лириума не самая подходящая компания для юной дамы – это нужно признать.

Он улыбается.

\- Не знаешь, кого и выбрать. Все хуже. Это всегда так. Когда приходится выбирать, все варианты кажутся такими отвратительными! Как будто нельзя сделать выбор легким и приятным! Но это твое дело, хорошенькая эльфийка – выбирай кого хочешь, ты в своем праве, мне – скромному королю Ферелдена - просто хотелось узнать причины. Но, похоже, ты и сама их не знаешь и просто плывешь по течению – берешь привычное.

Он постукивает указательным пальцем по подлокотнику кресла.

\- Все не любят магов. Все к ним пристрастны. И вы тоже, судя по всему… ваше величество.   
«Величество», конечно, опять дается ей с трудом.  
Он замечает эти немыслимые трудности, и это его развлекает.  
\- Да ты просто глупая крошка-магичка, – говорит он насмешливо. – Или не глупая, но просто неопытная. Ничего, ничего, не переживай, при неудачном стечении обстоятельств опыта у тебя будет на десятерых. Ну что ты говоришь? Уверен, весь мир знает про мое самое прекрасное отношение к магам! Нет более лояльного к магам правителя, чем я. Я – самый лояльный. Без всяких сомнений.

Может быть, у него и было сияние – яркое сияние притворного самодовольства.

\- Весь мир знает, что у вас была любовница – и маг и эльфийка одновременно, – неожиданно говорит она и тут же прикусывает язык.  
Его лицо неожиданно дергается и он плотно сжимает губы.  
Они молчат.  
\- Да была, – он морщится. – Была. Да. Была.  
И больше он ничего не говорит.

 

Она думала – надеялась! - что он поднимется и уйдет, и неожиданная аудиенция наконец-то закончится – вот она долгожданная свобода! – она чувствовала себя ужасно из-за этих случайно вырвавшихся слов - было нестерпимо мучительно находиться еще хоть секунду в этом временном королевском пристанище – даже возможные последствия за столь неловко сказанные слова мучили ее меньше, чем пребывание в этой заваленной пышным барахлом комнате наедине с королем.

Но эту историю - про короля и его любовницу-эльфийку - героиню-победительницу - действительно все знали, в племенах ее пересказывали очень подробно - одновременно и с гордостью и с каким-то презрением – связаться с человеком, остаться при дворе, получить титул, отвергнуть священную простую жизнь племен! – пусть у нее таковой никогда и не было, этой священной жизни – у мага-то из Круга! - упасть просто ниже некуда - о, героиня, конечно, героиня! Победа! Мор! – но маг из Круга без рода, без племени всем был чужд – когда некоторые никчемные условия не соблюдены, большинство склонно обесценивать любые деяния - даже самые благородные.

Конечно, были и поклонники, и просто благодарные добряки, и сухие, точные, даже почти беспристрастные свидетели тогдашних событий, но большинство, сдержанно похвалив, не забывало ткнуть позорной иголкой в великого героя. Благо, и ответить герой не мог.

С течением времени героические песни все настойчивее сменялись любовными - часто довольно откровенными, хоть и по-эльфийски изящными. Слышала она и человеческие версии – там сразу, без особых оговорок, упор делался на веселого короля, который с прекрасной эльфийкой сладко развлекался под зеленым дубком – вишенки-соски и королевский жезл – ну, это из самого приличного. Конечно, конечно, там тоже упоминалось, что пришел Мор, и была одержана славная победа, самая славная из самых славных, самая победная из всех победных, но на приятных развлечениях под дубком делался особенный - подробный и непристойный - акцент.

 

Несколько секунд он рассматривает носки своих сапог и молчит, потом поднимает глаза.

\- Значит, уже весь мир знает про мое отношение к эльфийкам? Ну-ну, - смешок. Он встает, подходит к столу и наливает себе и ей вина в эти тяжеленные кубки. – Выпей, отличное вино! – и пьет сам - Как, интересно, это становится известно всему свету? Мы же так скрывались! Никто не должен был знать! Великая тайна! Но эльфийки, правда, нечто особенное. Есть разница. Между ними и… другими. Нельзя и сравнивать. Они выигрывают. Может быть, эльфийки просто мой тип – ну, так говорят. Наверное, это какой-то вариант демонов соблазна лично для меня - не могу устоять. Моя слабость, – он пристально смотрит на нее и усмехается. - Мое падение в свое время было совершено окончательно и бесповоротно. Эльфийки прекрасны, ты же согласна?

Она не отвечает, она смотрит на него и почему-то думает, что он все же похож на свой чеканный портрет на золотой десятке.

\- Вас тоже нельзя назвать некрасивым, ваше величество, – наконец храбро зачем-то говорит она.

Он хмыкает и допивает вино.

\- Я красив, да? – замечает он. – Ха. А вообще, думаю, да. Раньше – давно - так не думал, но в последние лет десять меня, кажется, переубедили. Понимаешь, неожиданно все взялись переубеждать! – я же не могу не доверять всем этим прекрасным людям и этим милейшим придворным дамам. Милейшие придворные дамы! Просто чудо! Они просто чудо! Должно быть, в нашем роду зачарованная корона – она сразу добавляет немыслимой красоты. Мне прямо повезло, что я смог ее надеть! А ведь хотел отказаться! Вот идиот, а! Так и остался бы некрасивым и робким ублюдком.

\- Вы – легенда, ваше величество. Так есть, и с этим вам, наверное, уже ничего нельзя сделать – так и будет. Может быть, всегда, – ей кажется, что она попала в нужное русло и ведет светскую беседу легко и непринужденно – как легкий корабль по голубой морской глади, черт, черт. Тот момент, когда она даже наедине с собой будет краснеть и жестоко проклинать себя за дурацкие пафосные слова еще впереди.

\- Легенда? – Протестующий жест. - Может быть, только составляющая легенды, моя хорошая. – Ему явно смешно, но она не может понять, почему. - Хочешь услышать дела давно минувших дней из первоисточника? Это до сих пор кому-то интересно? Обычно интерес к прошлому или пропадает или приобретает какие-то нездоровые формы – излишне восторженные или наоборот – чрезвычайно мрачные. Золотой век или Темные времена – никаких полутонов. История - это просто чья-то жизнь в тот момент времени, все это становится историей потом – начинаешь видеть систему, взаимосвязи, общую картину – они там действительно есть. А тогда – ну, просто последовательность секунд, минут, часов. Как сейчас. А насчет всегда… Ничего не бывает – всегда. Всегда, навсегда. Слова. Но тебе пока не нужно это знать. Или нужно. В любом случае, неважно, что я решу – нужно тебе или нет - важно, что решишь ты. Или даже та твоя часть, которая отвечает за привычки и предрассудки. А я просто изрекаю свое… легендарное мнение.  
Он снова садится в кресло.

\- А королева? – зачем-то спрашивает она.  
\- Королева? – он удивленно поднимает брови. – Что - королева? Ты же понимаешь, что у нас с королевой династический брак? – он опять задает вопрос, ответ на который ему не нужен. - Хотя даже не династический – хороша династия! - бастард и дочь государственного преступника! А впрочем, хорошее сочетание, о чем это я? – в данном-то случае, наверное, самое подходящее. Взаимовыгодный союз, вернее, даже так – в тех памятных обстоятельствах весьма выгодный ей. Но такой уж я добрый человек, мне не жалко. В сущности – такие пустяки. И представительно смотрится. Или ты спрашиваешь про секс с королевой? – он усмехается.  
\- Ну, допустим, – зачем она это сказала?!  
\- Ну, допустим… - он хмыкает. - Такая ерунда вас интересует. У нас был династический и взаимовыгодный секс с королевой, – пожимает плечами. - Но я вообще сею свое семя… довольно беспорядочно… ты знаешь, может быть, и историю с ведьмой? Ее не все знают. А впрочем, наверное, уже все.

Он внимательно смотрит ей в глаза.  
Она ничего не отвечает.

\- Видишь, и у меня есть бастард. Где-то, неведомый. Добрая традиция. Или неумолимая судьба. Впрочем, королю даже положено иметь ублюдков. Это делает его ближе к народу и добавляет популярности. А еще – молодцеватости в образ. Может быть, этот неведомый… - но он не говорит кто, - когда-нибудь тоже… станет королем. История повторяется. Не дай Бог, конечно. Но сама понимаешь – все может быть. Я вот понимаю. Все может быть.

Делает паузу, улыбается, щелкает пальцами.

\- Озабоченный жеребец. Неразборчивые сексуальные связи. Добрый король. Славный малый. Все что нужно для того, чтобы войти в историю. Вот, правда – клянусь! - больше ничего не нужно.

Ей все еще кажется, что аудиенция должна закончиться прямо сейчас.  
Неожиданно он подходит слишком близко.

\- Сама понимаешь, – вдруг говорит он, понизив голос. Он стоит, она сидит, ей неудобно – нужно либо встать, либо отодвинуться, но отодвинуться некуда. - Никто же никогда не спрашивал меня, вернее, все вопросы были просто так, для формы, варианты ответов никого не интересовали, все было решено, она решила, она сказала, я сделал. Я ее… любил, – он снова кривит губы. – Я… неважно. Она не сомневалась в ответе. Со стороны это ничего не значит, подумаешь, трехминутное дело, ответственная физиология – я трахаюсь во имя добра и мира! - но я не хотел спать с Морриган. Да, я знаю, в чем дело. Нет, конечно, я не хотел умереть, но… я не хотел спать с Морриган. Не знаю, что я хочу сказать. Не знаю, в чем я хочу ее обвинить.

Он отходит так же быстро как подошел.  
Какое-то время стоит невыносимая тишина.

Чужая откровенность – тяжелое бремя, особенно если его взваливают на твои плечи внезапно. И ты даже не представляешь, как и, главное, зачем тебе ее тащить.

\- Я думаю, она сомневалась в ответе, – говорит она наконец. - Вряд ли она хотела, чтобы вы… переспали с Морриган. Но она точно не хотела, чтобы вы умерли.  
\- Ну да, ну да, – он говорит в сторону, глухо, - Это-то само собой.  
\- Наверное, ты пытаешься оправдать ее в моих глазах? – теперь он смотрит на нее и усмехается. – А зачем? Тебе-то это зачем? Тобой-то что движет?  
\- Не надо, – тихо и спокойно говорит он. – Не надо ее оправдывать. Особенно в моих глазах.

_\- Она просто не хотела умереть сама. И это правильно. Это, собственно, все и решило._

\- Знаешь, когда я ее встретил – нельзя сказать, что она мне не понравилась – очень хорошенькая. Опыта общения с такими… хорошенькими у меня был ровно ноль. К тому же – маг. Как ты, – он усмехается. - Исчадие ада по умолчанию, – ему смешно, что он говорит это тебе. - Никто не любит магов, – неточно цитирует он.- Она была из Круга – а вот тут не как ты. Эти из Круга – они очень от всех отличаются. Разум заперт в теле, а тело в Башне, ограничения – везде, выход – узкий мост над пропастью - Тень. Они считают, что это выход. Ошибаются, я думаю, но иного у них нет! Они - другие. Это надо просто воспринять – если хватает сил и ума, конечно. Про своих… не знаю… родственников? она никогда не говорила – или не хотела, или вообще их не знала. Она просто влипла, влипла в эту историю! – это я сейчас понимаю. Тогда я думал, что она должна быть рада - прямо как я. Серый Страж! Какая честь! Такая честь! У нее и корней-то никаких не было. Перекати-поле. Мы друг друга стоили – но у меня был придуманный идеальный Дункан, а у нее придуманные друзья – или кто там - из Тени. Но все это, знаешь… не приходило мне в голову, туда вообще мысли нечасто заглядывали в то время, я в основном твердил себе, что не должен обращать внимание на то, что… у нее есть грудь, например. А у нее была. Не выдающаяся – я говорил тебе про придворных дам? о! - но… ты знаешь, соски вечно торчали под робой. Эльфийка в магической робе с торчащими сосками,– он говорит эти довольно откровенные вещи как-то спокойно, даже отрешенно. – Довольно язвительная. Правда, я сам мнил себя… остроумным – может, это была реакция? Просто удивительно, сколько и какого мусора может быть у тебя в голове в двадцать лет! Сколько нерушимых убеждений. Я ей тоже не понравился, видимо – сразу, по крайней мере. Я был глуповат. Был, – он смеется. - И мое обращение – смесь школярских шуток, предрассудков и самолюбования. И дикой серьезности по отношению к себе. Все остальное-то можно высмеивать, все остальное просто создано для моих насмешек. Ну, так себе экземпляр. Тебе бы не понравилось. Соски вот, правда, у меня не торчали, – он улыбается. - Разве другое что.

\- У тебя есть татуировки? – вдруг спрашивает он – Должны же быть?  
\- Да, - говорит она и зачем-то добавляет, – просто их не очень видно.  
\- У нее татуировок не было… не знаю почему. Я искал, – опять улыбка. – Нет, не было. Или их не было никогда, или она их свела – ни одной, белая кожа – так что… или … это были невидимые татуировки, – все еще улыбается, но как-то грустно.  
\- А вы не спрашивали? – рискует она – татуировки великой героини ее почему-то очень интересуют.  
Он прижимает палец к губам.  
\- Тсс. Это не твое дело, - в его глазах странные огоньки. – Нет, не спрашивал. Хватило ума.  
Почему-то спросить тебя про татуировки это нормально, а спросить про татуировки его любовницы … – но она не успевает толком возмутиться.

\- У нее был… неровный характер. Правда, мне это нравилось. Качели – тепло-холодно. До сих пор не знаю, соблазнила она меня от скуки, из любопытства или… действительно… я ей… показался… ничего так … Правда, не знаю. Может быть, вообще, это я ее соблазнил! – смех. - Понимаешь, я почти сразу выболтал ей про свое происхождение – о, лучше бы молчал, вечный источник сомнений потом! Я - цель или я – средство? Но я доверял. Или, вернее, хотел доверять. Всегда ищешь родственную душу, но никогда не ищешь так отчаянно как в двадцать лет. Все это – взаимоотношения - было просто темный лес для меня. И я слышал про нравы Башни. Хотя больше половины - это абсолютное вранье. Но слушать так интересно! Нечестивые сексуальные опыты, – он смеется. - Да кто бы отказался поучаствовать в таком! Я бы твердо отказался, но, наверное, очень бы хотел, чтобы меня грубо заставили. Голая магичка хлещет меня – голого - плеткой в магическом круге - вокруг горят свечи, и демоны соблазна качаются в воздухе – тоже голые или полуголые - а потом отдается мне, шепча заклинания и слова любви прямо в мой разинутый от ужаса и восторга рот – вот как-то так это было у меня в голове.

\- У вас в клане строго с сексом? – неожиданно интересуется он. – Или есть некая приятная разнузданность? Возбуждающая неразборчивость? Юные любовники в объятиях друг друга на цветочном поле утоляют любовный голод? А?

Она чуть было не отвечает, но вовремя понимает, что он просто хочет сбить ее с толку, переводит разговор – и эта тайна остается нераскрытой.

\- В лагере все напоказ, спрятаться можно, но только если убедить себя в этом. Иллюзия. Все про всех знают. Все напоказ. Можно таиться максимум день, а потом тебя или раскроют, или тебе самому становится наплевать на все эти тайны. Все видели друг друга голыми, тысячу раз. Чтобы не видеть, нужно специально отворачиваться – я, кстати, отворачивался. Но не от всех и не всегда, что уж там. Иногда делал вид, что сплю и ждал, когда она голая пойдет к реке – она раздевалась в лагере, а не у реки! Почему она это делала? – Он словно раздумывает, но, кажется, знает ответ. - Приподнимался на локте и смотрел на ее голую задницу. Легко допустить какие… эмоции это у меня вызывало.

Он замолкает, но она чувствует, что это еще не все.

\- В Башне был охранник, храмовник, который ее… вожделел, – вдруг говорит он и кривится. – Он, кажется, помешался в результате… История Башни тебе ведь тоже известна? Занятная история. Занятная. Есть от чего помешаться. Последствия – ну, мы их видим до сих пор. Я там не был, она не хотела, чтобы я пошел. Я ничего о нем не знал, об этом храмовнике. Мне рассказали. Кто это мне говорил? – «Она была как королева!», «А он ее верный раб!» Кто же мне это говорил? Зачем? Что это значило? Что я должен был делать, думать? Кровь в голову, как будто ничего не понимаешь, не видишь. Никого спрашивать не хотел, не мог, а ей не доверял! В тот момент – не доверял! Мне в голову не пришло, что она ничего не рассказала, потому что нечего было рассказывать! Просто затмение. Какая-то злоба, бессилие. Больно. Я решил, что она специально не взяла меня туда! Она хотела с ним встретиться! С ним – с кем? – со своим бывшим любовником – ответ был так прост. Я уверен был в этом. Я чувствовал себя ничтожеством! Так противно – тогда было от ситуации, сейчас – от самого себя. Я наговорил ей чего-то, может, и нагрубил – но потом извинился. По-моему, она даже не поняла, о чем я. Или поняла, но сделала вид, что нет. Ну, я же слышал… про нравы Башни, – он молчит и смотрит куда-то в сторону. - Я говорил уже, что он с ума сошел, да? Или, может, вылечился потом. Может быть, повезло. Его звали Каллен,– и он пристально смотрит ей в глаза. – Каллен Резерфорд. Не слышала это имя?

И усмехается.  
Ответ ему не нужен.

\- Жизнь при дворе довольно… свободная. Нет, мне это нравится. Быть королем – есть свои преимущества. И династический брак – тоже свои преимущества. Эльфов при дворе, правда, маловато. На мой вкус. Все же ферелденцы очень пристрастны. И не любят чужаков. Никаких. Но вот иногда государственные дела предоставляют возможность… встретиться с эльфом,– он улыбается ей. – Так что неплохо быть королем, ведь так?

 

\- Ты мне очень нравишься. Понравилась, - поправляется походя. - Ты такая милая и ты тоже влипла в историю – это мне особенно нравится, конечно. Нет, я тебе ничего не предлагаю. В данном случае моя фраза значит то, что значит – никакого подтекста. К тому же, понимаешь, король может предложить эльфийке только свою любовь и содержание – больше ничего. Как по мне – позиция неустойчивая. Может такой ощущаться всегда, даже если я буду… например, любить тебя вечно. Разовые встречи иногда даже приятней. Их послевкусие. Никаких оков, никаких угрызений совести. У меня вот никогда не было угрызений совести перед королевой. Но это не мне выбирать – тебя бы устроило?  
\- Почему вы спрашиваете? – почему она вообще вступает в _этот_ разговор?  
\- Почему бы и не спросить? – он опять усмехается. – Метресса – почти титул. Звезда двора. Кстати и настоящий титул не проблема, если это важно.  
\- Эльфийке титул?  
\- Эльфийке титул. Не проблема, я же сказал. Правда, никто ничего не скажет, я обещаю. Тогда не сказали. А сейчас-то и подавно. Я же славный малый и отличный король, я уже столько лет король. Ну, так что – согласилась бы ты? Что молчишь?  
\- Не знаю, – говорит она, хотя это неправда – она знает.  
\- Не знаю! Такой легкий вопрос! Неуверенное все или вообще ничего! Что тут выбирать? Ну?  
Она не отвечает.  
\- Ты скучаешь по ней? – она не отвечает на его вопрос - просто задает свой.  
Он молчит.   
\- Это же не твое дело, – и лицо его светлеет – он нашел решение! – Точно! Как же я забыл – не твое дело! Или ты решила побыть моим доверенным лицом? Зря. Ничего не выйдет. Напрасно. Напрасно.

Он встает, подходит к окну, смотрит, потом возвращается и берет ее за руку.  
\- Я сразу заметил. В этом все дело. Бедная маленькая заложница случайных обстоятельств. Всегда у вас есть что-то, - он смотрит на ее руку. - Что-то чужое чуждое, какой-то яд у вас в крови. Что-то, что болит. Это болит?  
\- Да.  
Он поворачивает ее руку ладонью вверх и целует ладонь.  
\- Жаль, – говорит он – Правда, жаль. Очень надеюсь, что тебе удастся избавиться от этого. – И,- отпуская ее руку. - Спасибо за аудиенцию, лапушка.


End file.
